Thirty Words
by Silvire
Summary: A 30 Word Prompt Challenge. Contains yaoi- Lexaeus/Zexion, Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Seifer/Hayner


**30 Word Prompt FanFic Challenge!**

**Written for Kingdom Hearts.**

**Focused Mostly On Lexaeus/Zexion (LexZex, Lexion), some Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas (AkuRoku) and Seifer/Hayner**

**I disclaim KH to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.**

**

* * *

  
**

**1. Fidelity**

Lexaeus and Zexion didnt worry about the others fidelity. Betrayal wouldnt hurt them emotionally. They had no hearts after all. But within a treacherous Organization it was still reassuring to assume that they had each others loyalty.

**2. Love**

"If we dont have hearts, we cant feel love."  
"So what do we have?"  
"...i dont know."  
"Maybe we dont need hearts."  
"...wouldn't that be nice...."

**3. Art**

If anyone could be considered the 'artist' of the Organization, Lexaeus originally would have considered Marluxia. Watching Zexions fingers move deftly and gracefully as he prepared dinner, the Silent Hero reconsidered that thought.

**4. Biology**

"And thats why, Lex...ah!...L-Lexaeus, that 'feelings' aren't....nngh...a factor in this relationship. Its based on physical attrac...mmn...-traction and biological impulses. Nothing more.…..thats quite distracting you kno-_OH_!!"

**5. Bug**

Vexen refused to consider that there might be a fault, a 'bug', in his Riku Replica. How could a copy feel anything at all, let alone pride.

**6. King**

He felt almost a traitor for thinking so, but sometimes Zexion wished he had someone like King Mickey to give him advice when his schemes didnt go according to plan.

**7. Docks**.

Axel shook his head furiously, sending droplettes flying in a torrent, as he prepared to transport back to Oblivion. He would never....EVER...bring Demyx to visit the docks in the Atlantis world again. (Or at least not let him bring his water-manipulating sitar.)

**8. Ropes**

The Silent Hero was always good at puzzles. Maybe thats why he was also so good at tying ropes in such a way so that it hurt ones head, as well as ones hands, trying to find a way to undo them. Not that Zexion really wanted to get free...

**9. Town**

Axel would prefer that he could join Roxas in Twilight Town, rather than try and tear the young Nobody away from it.

**10. Rollercoaster**

Roxas could remember the last time he and his Twilight Town friends went to the Amusement Park. The feeling he got in his stomach as the rollercoaster dropped, that rush of excitement that made him dizzy, was oddly similar to how he felt when he fought alongside Axel. But he brushed that thought aside, when he realised he couldn't truly _feel_ anything at all.

**11. Time**

Zexion tried to convince himself that having a heartbeat was just a reminder, a countdown, a clock ticking its way to death. Lying in bed at night, alone, in total silence... the idea still didn't help to lull him to sleep.

**12. Bird**

Zexion stared at the Chocobo chick as it skittered across the tiles, cheeping softly. He decided to make a salad instead.

**13. Hospital**

"I don't wanna go to hospital!" Sora howled. "I'm _not_ getting a **_needle_**!"

"Don't worry Sora," Riku said bravely. "Ill be there too. Nothings gonna hurt you while I'm around."

**14. Music**

Who needs an alarm clock when you've got sitar music blasting away through the corridors at ungodly hours?

**15. Water**

"Dance Water Dance! Dance Water Dance! Dance Water-*Beep*" Demyx blushed as everyone turned towards him with raised eyebrows. Axel snorted. "That ringtone's obnoxious, even to me."

**16. New Year**

No one in the Organization gave religion or traditions much thought anymore (unless you counted the near worship of Kingdom Hearts.) However, as Roxas was still rather young, Axel relented to indulge him in a small New Years celebration. Axel could put up with the party. And the champagne. And the countdown kiss. For Roxas' sake, of course.

**17. Apology**

Riku knew that when he apologised, Sora would always forgive him. (Just as Sora knew that Riku only apologised when he truly meant it.) Did that make apologising any less difficult for Riku? Of course not. But it was fun watching him try, until Sora finally shut him up in a way that proved beyond any doubt that all was forgiven.

**18. Anger**

Roxas realised he should still be angry. But as he gazed up at his Somebodys serene face, he knew that the end of his vacation was inevitable, no matter what imaginary feeling he had.

**19. Test**

Joining the Organization was like joining a secret club. You had to pass the 'Three' tests. 'One' was the easiest: Look good in black. 'Two' was slighty harder: learn Roman Numerals. 'Three' was hardest of all: climb to your assigned seat without teleporting (if you were lucky the seat was one of the lower ones).

**20. Sorrow**

Zexion knew that the emotionss werent real. The sorrow wasnt real. Neither was the love. But as he stood where Lexaeus had fallen, he also knew that Riku was going to pay.

**21. Cleaning**

Lexaeus decided that Vexen and Zexion did indeed have much in common. Both were thinkers. Both dealt with knowledge and science. Both were manipulators. Both were absolute clean-freaks... But Zexion looked better in an apron.

**22. Weapons**

Axel had learned two important things upon meeting Zexion. Never call him emo, and a lexicon to the face REALLY hurt.

**23. Trailers**

Axel hated the trailer reels at the movies. They were just too boring! And when Axel was bored, bad things happened. Popcorn fights with random victims. Cinema theaters set on fire. Roxas whacking him with a Keyblade when he tried to "entertain" them both. Unfortunately for Axel and his libido, Roxas liked the trailers.

**24. Road**

Finding the way on the Road to Dawn was harder than Riku anticipated. Like hell he was going to ask for directions though.

**25. Secrets**

It went without saying that Lexaeus and Zexion kept their relationship secret. Neither of them were big talkers anyway.

**26. Glue**

As the only female, Larxene often had to improvise for the sake of feminine beauty. And if that meant using glue instead of hair gel then so be it.

**27. Courage**

Axel didnt think he was being brave, when he executed that last suicidal attack. He wasnt even afraid to begin with. You had to be afraid, and then go ahead and do it anyway. That was bravery. All he knew was that he had to save Roxas. Got that memorized?

**28. Migraine**

Demyx collapsed to the floor, clutching his head in a feeble attempt to banish the stars dancing in his vision. The sitar in Larxene's hands was broken in two. Larxene had a migraine. And now, so did Demyx.

**29. Pollution**

Each persons Heart had a different degree of darkness. Whether a person saw this as a gift or a curse, a chilling beauty or a putrid pollution…well, it didnt matter in the long run. Kingdom Hearts would accept it just the same.

**30. Ethics**

Hayner and Seifer couldn't even remember why they had started fighting in the first place. In fact, when it was just the two of them, usually they'd end up going out for sea-salt ice-cream, the verbal spars no more than friendly bickering. In the prescence of their friends, however, they were expected to hate each other. It was a matter of principle. Of ethics. They were supposed to hate each other. So they did.


End file.
